


Roleplay in the City

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Roleplay in the City

Unfortunately, you only had one day with your mom since you had to leave the next day. You happily spent the night talking and drinking with her. Ivar sat quietly in the booth next to you, listening to your mom and you tell stories of growing up. Ivar only smiled and laughed when he found something funny. He had gradually drawn your floor-length dress up your legs to your upper thighs. The whole night his hand was on your upper thigh, drawing small circles and occasionally trailing their way down to your folds to feel the heat from your throbbing cunt.

“Why is he doing this?” Your mom questioned Alex’s weird behavior.

You sighed. “He is role-playing for some reason. He started earlier tonight before I even knew you were going to be here. I think it’s because we were supposed to be going to the lobby to cosplay. He just got in character.”

“Yes. That is why I am like this m’lady.” Ivar said with a smile.

Your mom just cocked a brow, nodded her head after giving him a weird look and continued reminiscing and gossiping about family. Ivar scooted closer to you to prop your leg up on his. He was getting more daring. His fingers fidgeted with the hem of your panties. The throbbing intensified as the night went on. You swore you were going to murder him when you got back to the hotel. Ivar looked at you with a deadly look, rolled his tongue out to lick his lips, bit down on his tongue and slowly dragged his tongue into his mouth. You saw this out of the corner of your eye and tried so hard not to moan just as his finger dipped into your panties and brushed against your clit.

“Will you excuse me? I hear the little girls’ room calling.” Your mom asked as she left the table.

“Fuck Ivar! What are you doing?!” You quietly yelled at him.

“What? Am I not allowed to pleasure my woman whenever I choose to do so? You are mine, are you not?” He said in such a matter of fact way it astonished you.

“But we are at a restaurant, with my mother!” You growled angrily.

“So? As I see it, I owe you one. I want to give it to you now. Is that wrong?” He smirked.

“Yes!” You said in disbelief.

“But why? I took you several times at that other restaurant. And as I recall, you took me as well. What is the difference here?” He innocently smiled.

“The difference is my mother is here and we are not in a private booth with curtains surrounding us!” You seethed, but it did no good. Ivar plunged a finger deep inside you, your body told him all he needed to know.

“See, you want me. Just as much as I want you. Admit it.” He purred in your ear.

“Fuck Ivar. Yes, I want you. If I could, I’d let you fuck me on this table in front of everyone.” You said, his eyes grew wide at the idea. “But as it is, we can’t. This isn’t the great hall or any place remotely secluded.”

Ivar dipped another finger inside you and slowly wiggled them around. He nibbled at your earlobe and curled his fingers upwards finding that glorious spot. You gasped out when his fingers brushed gently across your g-spot causing him to eye you up and down. A malicious grin adorned his face as his fingers lightly caressed that mind-numbing bundle of nerves and applied a minute amount of pressure to your clit with his thumb.

“Bare vent. Når vi kommer tilbage til hotellet, vil du være min. Jeg vil få dig til at skrige mit navn, indtil du ikke kan tale. Dine ben vil ryste så hårdt, du vil ikke være i stand til at stå. Jeg vil spise dig indtil du er helt fuld. Og jeg vil fuck dig så fucking hårdt, du vil ikke være i stand til at sidde i en uge.” He growled in your ear then licked up your earlobe. _**((Just wait. When we get back to the hotel, You will be mine. I will make you scream my name until you can't speak. Your legs will shake so hard, you won't be able to stand. I will eat you until you I am completely full. And I will fuck you so fucking hard, you won't be able to sit for a week.))**_

You bit your lip hard, trying not to moan out. Your walls clenched his fingers hard. Ivar kissed you deeply, muffling your moan in his mouth as you came down his fingers into his palm.

“Now, now. Break it up you two. Mommy is back.” Your mom chuckled as she sat back down. “Did I miss anything good?”

Ivar busted up laughing at the irony of the question.

“No. Not nothing. He was just telling me how delightful you are and that he is happy to have finally met you.” You grinned nervously, after all, his fingers were still inside you tickling your g-spot and you were having small waves of bliss rolling through you.

“Well, we better head to bed. I want to get out on the town and spend the whole day with my baby for her birthday! Will you be joining us Ivar? Or will it be Alex?” Your mom asked, shaking her head like it was absurd to play along.

“I have things I need to do tomorrow. It will just be Y/N and yourself. Please. Have fun.” Alex chimed sweetly, breaking character just for this one moment.

“Alright. I’m sure you guys have some other things you want to do before heading to bed so I will let you to it. Good night.” She said, standing up to leave.

You leaped to your feet, giving her a big hug. Ivar stuck his fingers in his mouth ravenously licking his fingers clean. Luckily, she didn’t see this. You would have definitely been mortified.

“Good night mom. I’ll see you in the morning. Get ready for a spa day! Manis and pedis galore!” You cheered.

“Sounds good.” She smiled. “Good night Ivar.” She looked to him, giving him a weird look, he was still licking his fingers.

He smiled and waved as she was leaving the restaurant. You smacked him on the shoulder hard.

“Oh my God! That was so embarrassing!” You screeched, feeling your face turn fifty shades of red.

“What?” He mumbled, still sucking your cum from his fingers and hand. “I was hungry. I made a mess. I was cleaning it up. Can you blame me?” Ivar grinned smugly and licked his lips.

“I’m going to get you back somehow.” You threatened, pointing your finger and waving it in front of his face.

Ivar grabbed your hand, sliding your finger in his mouth. His tongue circled around your finger seductively. You didn’t think this was supposed to work on women, but it sure was. You were just imagining what his tongue would feel like doing that on your clit and in your pussy. You moaned out lightly.

“Come on Mus. Let’s get out of here.” He purred, grabbing his cane to lean on and wrapping his arm around your waist to guide you out of the building.

Ivar lead you towards the convention center.

“Going back there for more memories?” You snickered.

“No. We are going somewhere, quiet.” His voice grew dark with lust.

“Oh no, my King. Have I done something wrong? Have I been bad?” You said with big eyes as you bit down on your index finger. “I hope I don’t need to be punished too badly.”

“Trust me. You will be getting what you deserve my queen.” He softly growled.

By this point, he had dropped the limp and was carrying his cane. He was walking behind you with one arm wrapped around your waist, his face buried in your hair and his stiff cock digging into your lower back.

“No time to go back to the hotel huh?” You said, leaning back into his chest and lightly rubbing your ass against his balls.

Ivar dropped his cane, leaving it laying in the road. He moved your hair from your neck, hungrily peppering open mouth kisses all along your neck and shoulder. His spare hand quickly found your breast and kneaded one mercilessly.

“Fuck Ivar. Where are we going? We can’t just fuck, here, in public?” You mewled at his tongue lavishing the nape of your neck.

“Why? Not? We. Fucked. In. The. Canal. Back. Home.” He said, pausing with each word to nip at your shoulder.

You moaned out his name quietly. “Ivar!”

“Almost there my queen.” He purred lustfully in your ear.

He took you to the side of the convention center that had a fully decked out Star Wars theme. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his keycard and you were stuck standing outside. He cursed in frustration.

“Fuck it.” Ivar growled, his mouth attacked yours.

He walked you back to a picnic table in a secluded corner. He bent you over the table and pulled up your dress, exposing your ass. His fingers danced around your folds.

“Spread them for your king.” He growled dangerously.

You spread your legs wide for your king. He pushed your panties to the side and plunged a finger inside you.

“Mmm. So wet. So needy.” He purred lowly.

“Yes, my king. Do with me what you will. Please?” You begged.

Ivar sat on the bench behind you. “You smell divine. I’m going to have my dessert first.” He decided.

Ivar spread your pussy wide and dove head first into your cunt. He licked up and down each side of your folds, sucking them in when your slick escaped you. He flattened his tongue, licking a stripe from your clit to your core. He darted his tongue in and out of your slit, slipping it deeper inside to roll it around. You pushed your ass back into his face as his mouth worked its magic on your throbbing lips.

“Oh fuck Ivar!” You mewled when he flattened his tongue, taking long, painstaking strokes across your clit.

He flicked his tongue upwards quickly. You were squirming, trying to get away. You felt yourself coming, and coming fast. Ivar held you in place and flicked your clit faster. You bit down hard on your arm and screamed as you squirted all over his chin. You heard Ivar slurping up every drop he could catch. He bathed your folds until he thought you were completely clean and you had finally stopped writhing around.

“Damn. That was fucking delicious.” Ivar growled, bringing you from the table to his lap.

“It was very satisfying my king.” You said, grinding your ass down on his rock hard cock.

Slowly, you stroked his cock with your ass. He was breathing heavily, his hands quickly pulled your dress up from the front. His large hands palmed your inner thighs and massaged them roughly.

“Fuck!” He screamed as he lifted you up, unzipped his pants to release his cock.

He stroked a few times, lined you up and quickly brought your hips down, stretching you completely. He gave no time to adjust to his size. Your hips ached where he was holding on tight, using you, guiding you for his pleasure. Ivar was being greedy and you loved it. His hips began bucking up with each thrust.

“You like this don’t you? You want people to see us. I can tell. Your cunt feels so good. I’ve never felt you this tight before my queen. I want you to cum for me. I need you to.” He growled in your ear.

He sunk his teeth into your shoulder blade and grunted into your skin. You let out a hiss from the pleasurous pain. Your fingers found their way to your clit, flicking and rubbing in small circles. You felt yourself slipping. That wondrous tingling feeling was growing inside you. Your walls began to clench his cock harder and faster. Ivar pressed his forehead against your back, his hips thrusting into yours as he pulled you down on his cock faster.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! OH FUCK!” He bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the courtyard. He shook and sputtered, releasing deep inside you.

You rolled your hips slowly, helping him finish and finally began to cum yourself. He quickly took over, circling your clit. Just like that, your eyes tightly clenched shut, your body quivered, your limbs grew numb. You tried so hard not to squirt but it was inevitable. You felt yourself drench his fingers and probably his pants as you came, screaming his name over and over.

“That was a good girl. You were perfect.” He whispered softly.

You leaned into him as you tried to catch your breath. He finished cleaning his fingers and moved your hair away from your neck. He pressed his mouth and nose against your shoulder and sighed.

“What is it, my king?” You asked, turning your head to see his pool blue eyes staring at you.

“Nothing, Mus. Nothing at all.” Alex said with a smile while breaking character.

“Should we go back to our room?” You questioned.

“Not yet. Let’s just sit here and enjoy the glow. It hasn’t felt that good in a long time.” Alex admitted. “I mean, it’s always good, but this time felt,” He paused. “different. Like when I rented the old apartment, good.”

You tipped his chin, giving him a soft kiss. He sighed into the kiss and returned your affections.

“You did wear a cock ring then. Maybe you should restrain yourself more often then.” You giggled. “You had been hard for quite a long time.”

“Maybe.” He smiled, resting his chin on your shoulder and snuggling his nose just behind your ear. “Ivar is still not done with you, you know, right?”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” You playfully smirked.

“Oh, it’s a promise.” He said as he nipped at your earlobe. “I think maybe I can walk now.”

“What?!” You gasped in shock. “Your legs are weak?”

“Yeah. As I said, it was really good.” He sighed, almost sounding embarrassed.

“What do I need to do to make it like that for you every time?” You asked, turning to him.

“I’m not sure. Let’s find out.” He grinned and wiggled his brows.

“Let’s go!” You exclaimed, sliding off his lap onto the bench next to him. “Shit, sorry about your pants.” You added, noticing a large cum stain.

“Don’t worry about it Mus. I can always hide it with my jacket.” He smiled, zipping his pants up and removing his jacket.

“Now, where did I throw my cane?” He said, slipping back into Ivar. “Come, my queen. Let’s get to our quarters where I can ravish you again and again and again like I promised.” Ivar wickedly grinned.

“Oh yes, my king. I am yours to do with what you want. Use me, abuse me, I don’t care.” You moaned.

“Watch what you say, love. You just might get what you ask for.” Darkness grew in his eyes that scared yet excited you.

Ivar found his cane, took your hand in his, pulling you close and walked with you back to the hotel. Once at the hotel and on your floor, you pulled the keycard from your wallet to open the door. The light turned green, you unlatched the door and pushed it open. Your chest connected with the adjacent wall, knocking the breath out of you.

“I told you I wasn’t done with you yet, my queen.” His voice growing darker. “Du sagde, at jeg kunne bruge dig. Du sagde, at jeg kunne misbruge dig. Nå, jeg vil bruge og misbruge dig, og der er ikke noget du kan gøre.” _**((You said I could use you. You said I could abuse you. Well, I will use and abuse you and there is nothing you can do.))**_

Ivar pushed you against the wall by the back of your neck. You tried catching your breath, but the pressure was too great.

“I-Ivar, please.” You gasped.

“Der er ingen tak. Du er min. Jeg skal markere dig. Vis alle, du er min.” He hissed in your ear. _**((There is no, please. You are mine. I am going to mark you. Show everyone you are mine.))**_

The heat of his heavy breath swept across your face. You heard a click, like an old cell phone open. Sharp steel grazed the back of your neck, careful not to cut.

“Denne kjole skal komme ud.” Ivar growled as he broke the fabric with the knife, ripping it from the neck to the waist. _**((This dress needs to come off.))**_

Ivar finally let go of your neck to rip the dress the rest of the way off you, leaving you nearly naked. You coughed and gasped for breath. Your throat burned. Your eyes watered.

“Nu min Lille Mus. Lad mig se, hvad vi har under her.” He cocked his eyebrow along with his head and grinned as he cut the fabric on both sides of your panties. _**((Now my little mouse. Let me see what we have under here.))**_

“Mmm.” He lowly growled. “Du er meget glædeligt på øjnene.” _**((You are very pleasing on the eyes.))**_

 

His rough hand caught your ass in one large smack. You whimpered in pain but loved it so much.

“Hmm. You like that, slave?” Ivar smugly smirked, gliding the blade under the back of your bra, cutting it off.

You nodded your head profusely.

“Don’t shake your head at me! You don’t have marbles in your head! How am I supposed to hear you! Now answer your king, immediately!” Ivar roared, his nostrils flaring and jaw clenched.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. You felt your slick running down your thighs.

“Yes, Master!” You groaned. “May I have another?” You blurted out on accident.

“Excuse me?” His voice low and dark. “Did you just request something from your king without permission?”

“I’m sorry master! Forgive me, please.” You groveled. “I won’t do it again.”

“You said please again. For that, you will be punished more severely.” Ivar said, fisting your hair in his hand. He dragged you to the bed, pushing you down face first. “Stay here! Don’t fucking move!”

You heard him digging around in his suitcase and proclaim, ‘A-ha!’ in excitement. You were listening to every move he made around the room, then, CRACK! Searing pain jolted through your ass cheeks. You gasped in pain. Tears filled your eyes as another searing pain struck you. You couldn’t tell what he had. It was too heavy to be a whip. Again, CRACK! You cried out in pain.

He leaned over to whisper in your ear. “Are you going to be a good little girl?” His voice rough and gravely.

“Yes, my king.” You sobbed into the bed.

“Good girl. Now get up.” He commanded.

You slid off the end of the bed, slumping to your knees on the floor. You noticed a belt doubled over in his fist as you picked yourself up. Fuck.

Ivar quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor. His cock was enraged, head full of pre-cum, just waiting for you to do with what he pleased.

“Bedre endnu, kom på knæ!” He sneered, shoving you to the floor. “Det er rigtigt, slave. Nu åbner du den smukke lille mund af din.” _**((Better yet, get on your knees!)) ((That's right, slave. Now open that pretty little mouth of yours.))**_

The look in his eyes terrified but excited you. You kneeled in front of him trembling. Ivar stroked himself a few times, grabbed a fist full of your hair and shoved his cock roughly in your mouth, hitting you in the back of the throat. He pulled out, allowing you to take a breath, then thrust back in, his balls slapping against your chin.

“That’s a good girl. Take me all in.” Ivar hissed, thrusting in again.

Your eyes locked with his. They seemed darker, filled with bloodlust. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, his nostrils flared, his breath hitched.

“Oh fuck! Oh, fuck Y/N! I’m gonna...” He groaned as his cock twitched in your mouth. The salty fluids hit the back of your throat as he filled your mouth with cum.

You gasped for breath as soon as his flaccid cock fell from your mouth. Strings of saliva and cum drip down your chin. Ivar grabbed a hand full of your hair, pulling you up from the floor. His lips crashed into yours, teeth gnashing together. He pushed you down on the bed and picked up his belt. He looped it around your wrists then dragged you to the head of the bed with one fell swoop. You hissed as the leather twisted and burned against your skin. He looped the other end around a rung on the headboard. He brought out his knife again, dragging gently against your jawline. You shuttered. You weren’t sure if it was excitement or fear. Ivar’s nostrils were flared, his eyes were dark, not the beautiful blue you were used to, his face distorted and transformed.

“Nu være en god pige og vær meget stille og bevæg dig ikke. Vi vil ikke have en ulykke nu gør vi det?” He lowly growled in your ear, the blade slowly gliding down your neck, just past your jugular vein. _**((Now, be a good girl and be very quiet and don't move. We don't want an accident now do we?))**_

Ivar drew the blade across your collarbone, between your breasts, he drew little circles around each of your breasts. He swirled the back of the blade around each of your nipples until they were perfect perky nubs. He bit down hard on each nipple, sucking in deeply and flicking them quickly with his tongue. You bit your lip to stifle a moan and by God, you tried so hard not to move as you came at the sensation of his magical tongue working on your nipples. The cold steel continued down your stomach to your belly button. Slowly, Ivar drew several circles around it then dipped his tongue inside. You bit down on your tongue hard when he sloppily kissed around your belly button. His tongue dipped inside, his teeth pulled the upper part than the lower.

He spread your legs further apart as he finished dragging the blade down your tummy to your thighs. He drew a pattern into each one, which you were unable to identify. He nibbled his way up your thigh to your folds. Your juices slid down your ass.

Ivar looked up to you with an evil grin. “My, you are a greedy little slave. You are so wet and you haven’t even had your king yet.” He purred softly.

His warm breath huffed against your cunt. Ivar flattened his tongue, licking from your ass to your clit. He engulfed your clit, taking it between his teeth and sucked and flicked it quickly. You tried to even your breath, all you needed to do was be quiet and not move. Your body was disagreeing with your orders. You bit down on your arm as your eyes closed tight. He knew what he was doing. He knew you were loud when you came. He knew your body like the back of his hand.

“Do you want to cum my love?” He asked so sweetly you didn’t think it was Ivar anymore. “You can answer me.”

“Please my king! Please make me cum! Please!” You begged mercilessly.

Ivar’s grin widened. “Then, by all means, let me know who your king is. Let all of the neighbors know. Scream it out for the whole world to know.”

Ivar slid two fingers deep into your cunt and quickly found your g-spot. He locked his eyes on yours as his tongue worked its magic against your clit. You moaned, writhed, God you did it all. The tingle grew deep within your soul. You felt yourself losing control. Loud guttural growls came from deep within you. Electric shocks rolled through you like lightning.

“Ivar, my king! Ivar! Iv- Iv- Ivar! Oh God Iv- Ivar!” You screamed, clamping your legs around his head.

You bucked your hips into his face, riding him hard. Ivar was quick to catch all of your cum squirting from your cunt. You were still rasping out his name breathlessly as you rode your cosmic high slowly down.

“Thank you, Mus.” Alex quietly purred.

“For?” You said, watching him crawl up your body to remove the belt from your wrists then resting his head between your breasts.

“For giving me everything I ever wanted.” He said, placing small kisses on your chest.

“You do the same for me, Alex. It’s what we do when we love each other. Am I wrong?” You asked as you brushed his long hair from his face.

“No. But I don’t thank you enough. You do so much. Are you okay? Were you able to breathe? Did I wait too long? Oh my God! I whipped you so hard! Does it hurt? Do I need to get ice?” He asked, his thoughts going a million miles a minute.

“Hey, hey hey! Alex, I’m fine. I’m sure I will have welts but they don’t hurt anymore. You don’t need to be sorry for any of it. I didn’t say the safe word now, did I?” You assured him, running your fingers through his hair.

“That you didn’t.” He smiled. The normal twinkle back in his sparkling blue eyes.

“I need to go get cleaned up. I have a long day with mom tomorrow. And you have a long day too.”

“Yeah. You know what though?” He asked, pulling himself up to kiss you. “I’m hard again.” He chuckled.

“I can feel.” You smirked, reaching between your legs to stroke him a few times. His eyes closed as he moaned out. “We should really save this for later though.”

“But Mus...” He protested.

“But nothing! It’s late and we both need to get up early. Just remember, the longer you wait, the better it will be.” You said, kissing him on his nose. “Now let me up. I need to get your jizz out of my mouth.”

“Fine, fine.” He rolled off of you and followed you to the bathroom with a huff. “So what are we going to do next Mus?”

“Oh, Alex. You will have to wait and see.” You grinned as you placed toothpaste on your brush.


End file.
